El amor que nació en el caos
by Rose Croix
Summary: Sasuke el príncipe heredero de un clan de vampiros extintos en el siglo XVIII, entro en una especie de letargo junto con sus únicos amigos sobrevivientes esperando que el nuevo mundo llegara para así poder vengar a sus familiares. Luego de años despierta en un Japón moderno, donde descubre que la luz de la esperanza reside en una joven llamada Sakura quien esconde un secreto.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer General:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solamente los uso para su entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Disclaimer letras:** Las letras presentadas en el inicio de este capitulo no me pertenecen, son y fueron escrita por el fabuloso cantautor KAMIJO.

Dicho esto los dejo que lean y ¡disfruten ¡Nos vemos abajo Honney!

* * *

**_-El amor que _****_nació_****_en el caos -_**

* * *

.

.

_~Palacio de Dios. Apóstol. Damos, enlaces de muerte, método de resurrección. _

_¡Gloria a Dios!_

_El dolor y la pena son el sufrimiento del otro lado_  
_de los recuerdos._  
_El nacimiento de la tierra llamada "Tiempo"..._  
_El dar amor a "La persona" en el cielo con las aves..._  
_Con nosotros esta el arco de la sentencia._

_¿Por que todas las personas sólo vienen a vivir para  
ser heridos por el amor?  
Me duele el final que va a separarnos  
El firmamento es como un espiral del que no se puede  
escapar. _

.

.

* * *

-Prologo-

Hubo un tiempo donde seres pálidos de facciones exquisitas habitaban la tierra, vestían trajes aristócratas finos, eran sumamente bellos y ellos se alimentaban de sangre. Estos individuos también conocidos como "vampiros" habitaban por todo el mundo pero los más importantes, los de sangre noble, se concentraban en islas lejos de los humanos, estas islas en esos tiempos eran conocidos como las tierras donde el sol nunca tocaba. Estos seres se distribuían en dos clanes, los Uzumaki y los Uchiha quienes convivían armoniosamente.

Cada clan era liderado por un vampiro mayor, aquel que ya había habitado por varios años y el que más sabio era, luego de haber reinado ya mucho tiempo o en caso de muerte –cosa que era poco probable- era suplantado por su hijo y así sucesivamente. El reino de los vampiros era pacifico y muy estable políticamente, habían dejado ya atrás las largas décadas de guerras donde se había derramado la sangre azul de cientos de nobles vampiros, eso ya era historia, o por lo menos eso creían.

Cada cierto tiempo se realizaba un ritual donde los más jóvenes eran convertidos en los seres pálidos, y los elegidos y ya preparados de cada clan se mostraban ansiosos y felices porque no solo era un cambio para su cuerpo sino también era un gran honor para su clan. Sasuke un joven del clan Uchiha, estaba ansioso por pasar la conversión ya que después de ello estaría más cerca de obtener el trono de su padre, si, él era un príncipe. El muchacho estaba enamorado de una joven llamada Karin perteneciente al clan Uzumaki.

Su amor era notorio, caminaban juntos cada tarde tomados de la mano por todos los corredores del palacio del clan Uchiha y se escribían cartas los días que no se veían. El joven Sasuke era tan atento con Karin que incluso la ayudaba en la crianza de su pequeña hermana de tan solo un año de vida, ya que su madre había fallecido dando a luz a la pequeña, algunas veces Sasuke se daba cuenta que Karin odiaba a su hermana no solo por el hecho de que su madre había muerto por ella, sino porque uno de los hechiceros mas confidentes de el joven le había dicho que el alma pura de la niña traería un gran cambio en el mundo vampírico, pero nadie podía explicar que cambio, incluso el hechicero que lo había predicho, su nombre era Kakashi.

El día llego y los jóvenes Uzumaki y los descendientes de los Uchiha estaban listo para su conversión, el príncipe Sasuke estaba allí con sus hermanos y primos más cercanos, y Karin también pero algo en la mirada de la chica hizo que Sasuke se preocupara, ya que su mirada era vacía y fría, incluso no lo había saludado y evitaba acercársele, el no le dijo nada, esperaría que el ritual terminara para poder acercársele y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero lamentablemente no tuvo oportunidad…

Una vez acabado el ritual el lugar donde se había realizado fue atacado, las puertas tronaron y por allí una horda de los vampiros más atroces y sedientos de sangre entraron al palacio. Ellos eran los convertidos, seres humanos que alguna vez habían sido mordidos por vampiros nobles y se convirtieron en chupa sangre luego de morir, estos seres querían formar parte de estos prestigiosos clanes pero no podían, ya que la nobleza no corría en ellos, por tal motivo enfurecieron y se agruparon y formaron una especie de grupo. Se hacían llamar asi mismos "espectros"

Los Espectros atacaron a cada noble descuartizando cada centímetro de su piel, sacándoles el corazón y haciéndolos sufrir, ellos estaban sedientos de venganza de eso no había duda; el Príncipe lucho con cada uno de los cadáveres resucitados junto con su hermano Itachi, sus amigos que a pesar de ser parte de las afiliaciones Uchiha llevaban otros apellidos, Neji Hiuga, Gaara No Sabaku y el valiente heredero de los Uzumaki llamado Naruto. La pelea fue brusca y difícil sin embargo salieron victoriosos, aunque cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta que mucho de los jóvenes de aquella sala habían muerto, Uzumakis y Uchihas. Sasuke sin salir de su asombro al ver tal horrible escena vio que uno de los cuerpos tirados en el suelo se movía como si estuviera convulsionando. Se acercó al cuerpo gravemente herido y dio con que era Karin, la abrazo, mientras el lloraba se dio cuenta que un susurro salía de la boca de Karin y por un momento creyó que podía salvarla, pero no fue así, Karin murió, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado por las palabras que le había dicho.

Kakashi hiso aparición en el lugar y se llevó consigo a los sobrevivientes para mostrarles que sus padres, familiares, colegas y súbditos de ambos clanes habían muerto, quedando solamente los dos hermanos Uchiha sus amigos y el heredero Uzumaki. Naruto pregunto por su pequeña hermana, tenía la esperanza de que al menos ella haya sobrevivido, pero lamentablemente la respuesta de Kakashi fue un no, que resonó en sus oídos y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al igual que los demás. Los muchachos se encontraban muy mal anímicamente, no encontraban una explicación para lo sucedido, se supone que los guardias tendrían que haber dado aviso que ellos estaban por atacar, se supone que los vampiros mayores tendrían que haber sentido sus presencias mucho antes de que llegaran, lamentablemente no fue asi. Luego de unos momentos, Kakashi apresuradamente le dio al príncipe una carta que había dejado uno de los espectros; en ella decía que uno de sus objetivos había sido cumplido y que dentro de uno dos siglos volverían a atacar pero esta vez con planes más completos. Sasuke pensaba que todo estaba perdido, nublado por los hechos ocurridos quiso ir a enfrentar el solo a los espectros, pero el hechicero lo detuvo y le explico que había un rayo de esperanza, que el solamente tenía que creer.

Los cinco sobrevivientes sabiendo que por los próximos años no sabrían nada de los atacantes, decidieron guardar su poder y ocultarse de ellos para no ser asesinados antes de tiempo, pues sabían que aunque los espectros se ocultaran tomarían cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase para poder matarlos, también cabe destacar que ellos no tenían conocimiento de los planes de esos individuos, por lo que sería mejor volver dentro del tiempo que ellos predijeron en esa carta. Fue entonces que Sasuke acompañados por ahora quienes consideraba sus hermanos, bajaron hasta el último cuarto del castillo Uchiha, allí cinco ataúdes los esperaron, cada uno se adentró en uno y decidieron dormir hasta que el día llegase.

Los últimos vampiros nobles se sumieron en un sueño que duraría años, décadas, siglos, prometiendo volver el día que hiciera falta. En cambio el hechicero Kakashi no lo hizo, el salió del castillo con una caja roja en mano ocultando allí un gran secreto que repercutiría en la vida de muchos individuos…

Mientras tanto en las cuevas los espectros un nuevo individuo se unía a las filas de los sedientos de sangre, alguien que en un día había generado un gran cambio, alguien que había traicionado a su propia sangre.

Esa noche el pueblo de los espectros festejo la victoria de la primera fase de su plan, aunque el líder no lo hizo, él estaba furioso, algo había fallado y aquel nuevo integrante sabía en que había fallado.

Los vampiros que nada tenían que ver con ninguno de los clanes y los cuales no les interesaba ser parte de los espectros, llamaron a ese día, "El día de la alfombra roja" en honor al pueblo de Uzumaki y Uchiha, cuyos miembros heroicamente habían caído en combate, manchando las paredes y alfombras de los palacios con su sangre pura vampírica.

Varios años después algunos viajeros humanos curiosos que no sabían nada sobre este suceso, juraron y tras juraron que un día el viejo castillo abandonado de la gran familia Uchiha, fue cubierto en tan solo segundos de Rosas bien rojas, casi del color de la sangre. Tampoco nadie sabía que allí, en un cuarto recóndito del palacio se encontraban los últimos nobles esperando a ser despertados cuando sea el tiempo necesario.

.

* * *

_¿La realidad se sustituyó por un sueño? _

_Dios ¿Es esta tu obra? ¿Lo que rompió en el miedo? _

_Las personas que algún día se pierdan, la soledad no _

_Estará con ellas está vez _

_¡OoooH!_

_Vivimos con la rosa… Tienes en tus manos el destino…_

_El tiempo es tu gracia…_

_Ya Soy Dios._

_La luz con la oscuridad no continúan a la puerta _

_De la eternidad._

God Palace –Method of inheritance-

Versailles ~ Philharmonic Quintet ~

* * *

¡Bonjour! Espero que les haya gustado y espero haberlos atrapado.

Por favor si hay algún error de ortografía, les pido que me lo digan así lo corrijo y este fic este mas "limpio" por así decirlo.

Les cuento algo, este fic se me ocurrió leyendo las letras de las canciones de mi banda favorita, por lo tanto lo escribí tomando como personajes a los miembros de la banda Versailles (que lamentablemente para mi desgracia esta en hiatus u.u) el personaje principal en el escrito original es Kamijo y la verdad en el desarrollo de varios capitulos se me hace muy parecido la actitud de el con la de Sasuke xD suena estupido pero para mi así fue. Decidi adaptarlo al Sasusaku por que es una pareja que me encanta mucho, mucho, mucho!

Entonces, nos vemos en la actualización que sera en una semana o una semana y media, todo depende de el tiempo que me tome adaptar el siguiente y primer capitulo.

No se olviden de dejarme un review n.n Les deseo un bonito dia :)

#ShookiOff ¡Au Revoir!~


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer General: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Mi persona solamente los utiliza con fines de entretenimiento y sin animos de lucro.

**Disclaimer letras: **Las letras presentadas al inicio y final de cada capitulo NO me pertenecen a mi sino al fabuloso cantautor KAMIJO.

Aclarado esto les deseo una agradable lectura y ¡Nos vemos abajo Honey!

* * *

_**El Amor que nació en el caos~**_

.

.

_El valor de la existencia curada por las preguntas_  
_Me convierto en algo que no tiene significado de llevar_  
_Incluso si ahora puedo mostrar la debilidad a alguien,_  
_estoy cerca de entender el pasado_

_Sí, deseé reunirme con las hermosas flores_  
_Un efímero sueño que va a desbordarse,_  
_abrazando la vibrante vida que ahora vuela a lo lejos_

_Una luz de una lámpara... hacia tu origen, alcanzado, montada en el viento_  
_Mi voz resuena escapando del mundo de la muerte_  
_Ah... Deseo encontrarte en los defectos y pecados_  
_Enrollando el hilo de la araña que se conecta con el futuro próximo_

_._

.

Capítulo I

En un abandonado y remoto palacio un individuo caminaba por los pasillos llevando en manos una espada con la cual cortaba las rosas que misteriosamente habían crecido allí, trepando las paredes y puertas serpentando los muros y las columnas, eran rosas bien rojas y ninguna de ellas estaba marchitas, todas parecían estar llenas de vida, parecían haber sido cuidadas por años pero era imposible ya que nadie entraba y ni había entrado a ese palacio. Unos cuantos minutos después, algo cansado por la laboriosa tarea de abrirse paso por el rosal, llego hacia una gran puerta de madera, sabía perfectamente que había detrás de ella el sujeto sonrió y prosiguió a seguir con su cometido. Saco de una pequeña bolsa una llave dorada y la puso en la cerradura, encajaba perfectamente, giro unas cuantas veces y la puerta se corrió unos centímetros para atrás confirmando que ya estaba abierta. La empujo y pudo ver que ese era el lugar donde _ellos _estaban.

Entro lentamente hacia la gran habitación y pudo ver que los pocos muebles, como sillas y aparadores, estaban cubiertos por polvo de los años que habían pasado. Se quitó la molesta capa que se había puesto para que nadie lo siguiera y la tiro a un costado. El sujeto se dirigió un poco más adentro a paso lento e inseguro, temía que haya algún tipo de trampa y cayera tan rápidamente, pero no fue asi, al comprobar que el lugar era seguro camino hacia una de las bibliotecas y recitando un par de conjuros hizo que esta se moviera, dejando ver una habitación mucho más pequeña que la anterior en la cual no había nada de luz y allí en el centro de esta los pudo ver, _cinco ataúdes color caoba. _

Delante de estos ataúdes había una pequeña mesa justo enfrente del ataúd del medio nuevamente volvió a sacar un objeto de su bolsa, una bola de cristal, que la coloco sobre esta mesita. Empezó a mover ágilmente las manos alrededor de esta mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en latín. Las tapas de los ataúdes se empezaron a abrir para luego caer en seco sobre el piso. Había funcionado.

Del ataúd del centro la figura de un hombre emergió, portaba pantalones sueltos, botas negras hasta la rodilla y por arriba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desprendidos y por encima de esta un saco negro totalmente abierto. Al salir se sintió algo mareado, paso sus manos por su cabello azabache y entrecerró sus ojos ónix para luego abrirlos y mirar a la persona que lo había despertado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto con su voz ronca y algo cansada.

-ya es la hora, señor…

.

.

.

-¿Lluvia? - susurro para ella misma, lentamente se levantó de su cama y masajeo su cabello de un extraño color rosado para luego avanzar y llegar a la ventana. Con suma delicadeza corrió las cortinas de color crema para confirmar que estaba precipitando.

Durante un largo rato se quedó contra la ventana hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba a su habitación. Camino hasta el armario y saco de un cajón el uniforme de su colegio. –Pasa- dijo.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – le dijo su madre mientras abría la puerta para luego adentrarse a la habitación.

-No lo sé ¿subiste las escaleras?– pregunto la joven - Creo que sentí que subiste las escaleras.

-En realidad no, acabo de despertarme, es inaudito ya me haces pensar que eres bruja – bromeo la señora de unos cuarenta año de edad – Está lloviendo ¿vas a ir igual a la escuela?

-No, no soy bruja mama por enésima vez no – dijo la chica – y si voy a ir, sabes que amo los días de lluvia.

-Era solo una broma Sakura no te enojes - expreso la señora acercándose hacia la cama de la habitación para sentarse – y no sé porque te pregunte si ibas a ir o no, sabia de todos modos que ibas a decir que sí.

-Estas cosas me hacen sentir extraña y rara mama –Sakura dejo el uniforme en su cama y se sentó con su madre- digo… es que siento ruidos más antes que los demás, amo la lluvia y los días frescos, cuando el sol toca mi piel siento ardor y entre tantas cosas que puedo nombrar, la verdad me siento diferente a los demás.

La madre de Sakura le sonrió y le acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, amablemente le dijo:

-no te aflijas Sakura– dijo- Tu eres especial es solo eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte ni desanimarte, vamos arribas esos ánimos y vístete para el colegio ya faltan dos meses para que terminen las clases.

La señora se retiró de la habitación y Sakura prosiguió a vestirse con el uniforme del colegio; era todo negro a excepción de la camisa blanca que llevaban a bajo de la chaqueta y la corbata roja.

En un pequeño resumen de la vida de Sakura se podría decir que, ella vivía solamente con su madre llamada Tsunade Haruno, la palabra padre era tabo para ella ya que su madre le había dicho que las abandono cuando era una bebe, luego estaba su abuela que hacía poco había fallecido y un padrino que hace muchos años no veía. Vivian en Tokio, Japón desde que ella tenía cinco años, a decir verdad la joven poco y nada sabía el porqué de ir a vivir a Japón, su madre le ocultaba muchas cosas, y Sakura a pesar de enfadarse por ello nunca protestaba ni preguntaba por más detalles.

Una vez lista, la joven bajo las escaleras y tomo el zumo de naranja y comió el sándwich de queso que su madre le preparo, luego agarro su mochila y salió de casa rumbo al colegio. En el camino sintió que alguien le llamaba y era su mejor amiga Ino.

-Sakura Haruno espérame – le grito su amiga

-Ino Yamanaka aquí estoy – dijo sonriendo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta.

Sakura e Ino eran de contextura delgada, casi de la misma altura. Sakura tenía el cabello rosado y sus ojos eran de un color verde precioso, casi como el color de la piedra esmeralda, Ino en cambio era rubia ojos celeste, a diferencia de Sakura Ino tenía un cuerpo más voluptuoso y esbelto, producto de horas en el gimnasio cosa que a la pelirosa poca atención le prestaba.

Las dos chicas se habían conocido en la primaria, les había unido el hecho de que las dos eran tal para cual; tenían el mismo gusto en música, ropa y en primaria eran muy solitarias. La amistad de Sakura e Ino era bastante fuerte. Ahora las dos tenían diecisiete años y estaban cursando el último año de la preparatoria.

Una vez que la rubia llego hasta donde estaba Sakura le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y empezaron a caminar juntas mientras Ino le comentaba unas recientes noticias.

-oye Sakura – hablo la de ojos celeste a la otra chica – mi padre me conto que vendió una casa cerca del colegio adónde vamos ¿y no sabes que casa es?

-no me digas que es la supuesta casa embrujada – adivino la joven de ojos verdes

-exactamente, la misma, además me dijo que el señor que la compro estaba acompañado de un joven –

-¿y… a que quieres llegar? – indago la chica

-vamos pasemos por ahí solo unos minutitos, deben estar haciendo la mudanza y tal vez ese joven sea muy apuesto.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Algo que no le gustaba de su mejor amiga era el interés que tenía con los chicos, varios chicos.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – dijo la oji verdes reprochando y dejando en claro que no deseaba para por allí solamente para ver chicos.

-¡Oh vamos no seas asi! – Exclamo Ino - ¡hazlo por mí por favor!

Ino se acercó a Sakura y juntando sus manos en forma de súplica y mostrando un puchero empezó a pedirle por favor, Sakura suspiro y supo que Ino le daría más batalla por lo tanto la dejaría ganar.

-está bien, pero solo unos minutos-

Las dos chicas apresuraron el paso y luego de unos minutos estuvieron frente al portón de la gran casa. La fachada de la casa no era muy linda que digamos estaba cubierta de musgos y se notaba que la pintura blanca había sido atacada por la humedad, el jardín estaba cubierto de maleza y las rejas estaban oxidadas, una magnifica casa embrujada. Pero al parecer la casa iba en camino a cobrar vida, ya que se encontraban varias personas limpiando y pintando.

Una bocina sonó detrás de ellas y tuvieron que correrse para darle paso a un gran camión de mudanza y detrás de este un auto de alta gama, color gris.

-wau los que compraron esta casa deben ser ricos – exclamo sorprendida Ino-

-silencio, disimula un poco – la regaño la peli rosada.

-ya Sakura no seas aguafiestas – le dijo la joven – no creo que nos echen por solo ver una casa y un auto de lujo.

-ojala que no.

Del auto bajaron dos hombres de estatura media, uno de ellos vestía un traje negro, de esos que usan los hombres de negocio y el otro masculino traía atuendos mas juveniles; un pantalón vaquero negro, remera gris, saco negro y de complementos bufanda y sombrero.

Las jóvenes que estaban alejadas a metros más lejos de los hombres, se sorprendieron al verlos, ya que los rodeaba un aire de misterio y belleza. El individuo que vestía ropas juveniles al ver a las chicas, decidió acercárseles.

-se está acercando uno, vamos Ino ya viste mucho vámonos – dijo la oji verdes – ya vámonos

-solo es un saludo ¡No te vayas! – exclamo Ino

La rubia tomo la iniciativa y decidió saludar a aquel extraño también.

-Buenos días – dijo cerca del joven.

-Buenos días señorita – dijo sonriente el muchacho. Levanto su mano derecha y se sacó el sombrero negro, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos rubios.

-Sakura saluda – le pidió la muchacha a su amiga en voz baja.

-está bien – Sakura se acercó hacia donde estaba la joven y el recién llegado – Buenos días

-buenos días a usted también señorita – contesto el muchacho – me alaga ver gente de esta zona, como habrán visto soy nuevo aquí.

-si somos de aquí – expuso Ino – estábamos en camino al colegio y nos llamó la atención que se estuvieran mudando aquí, Me llamo Ino Yamanaka.

-¡oh que descortés estoy siendo! – Exclamo el chico – me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, tienen toda la libertad de llamarme Naruto.

* * *

_Dejando la luz de la lámpara que pareció desaparecer desmayándose_  
_Solamente se repite de nuevo, volviendo_

_Quiero reunirme contigo y escuchar tu voz_  
_Acostarse como el suspiro de un aliento... Deteniéndose_  
_Ah... Deseo encontrarte en los defectos y pecados_  
_Enredado al próximo futuro_

_Pensamientos llevados por el viento_  
_tras el efímero sueño_  
_El viento apaga lo que es el valor de la curada existencia_  
_Miro fijamente a los pensamientos que no se desvanecen_  
_Una luz de una lámpara... siguió parpadeando_

_Windress_

_Versailles –Philharmonic Quintet-_

* * *

- Continuara… -

* * *

Buenas espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier cosa pueden escribirme a mi inbox y si no es mucha molestia por favor dejadme un Review ^^ los amo y gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
